movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legends (remake)
The remake of the very first Legends film is a 2019 action remake directed by RaymanLover, the film has very changes with very huge differences, such as the runtime and the villain, the runtime of the original film was 148 minutes, now the remake is 115 minutes, and the Chris6d replaced Krishna Yahweh to be the new villain despite of RaymanLover's horrible 9-year-old childhood being in Chris6d's FLSQ server who RaymanLover describes the FLSQ server as a "rude and obnoxious server". The film also replaced Rayman's voice actor, Hugh Jackman replaces Adam Gontier, Logan Grove replaces Channing Tatum (although Gumball is portrayed by Chris Evans in Dawn of the Legends - Part 2), Jeremy Renner replaces Snoop Dogg (although Darwin is portrayed by Jeremy Renner in Dawn of the Legens - Part 2), Teresa Gallagher replaces Cori Broadus, Chris Hemsworth replaces Marshall, although, Zac Noah is replaced by Hytalo in the later films, So, Globox replaces Zac Noah in the remake, whilst Mark Ruffalo replaces David Giuntoli, although Hytalo does make a cameo in the film, and a major appearence in the mid-credits scene, in fact, the remake is not a superhero film anymore, in Rise of the Legends, it casually makes the Legends franchise not a suphero franchise anymore. Synopsis Original 2031, a choatic, dystopian future results from the untimely death of Rayman, 7 popular mutant heroes from Portugal are fighting against their enemy as the biggest challenge yet is happening, they must stop Krishna Yahweh by having his hand on the Infinity Totem. Remake During the times of 2021, Unidentified destructions is going on in the peaceful city of Elmore, as the Legends know its creator of destructions, who is Chris6d, the Legends decided to stop Chris6d and his powerful destructions. Cast Original * Adam Gontier as Rayman * Channing Tutum as Gumball Watterson * Snoop Dogg as Darwin Watterson * Cori Broadus as Penny Fitzgerald * Marshall (Eminem) as Jeffrey Jackman * David Giuntoli as Zac Noah Remake * Hugh Jackman as Rayman / Dr. Jordan F. Johnson, The leader of the Legends. A Vietnam War veteran and former NASA astronaut, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson, a 14-year-old blue cat that is dating Penny, but then stopped in 2023. * Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson, a 13-year-old orange goldfish that has legs and also has the ability to breath on land, he is Gumball Watterson's younger adopted brother. * Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald, a 14-year-old fairy that is dating Gumball, until 2023 when they broke up. * Chris Hemsworth as Boggy B, also a Vietnam War veteran who got frozen during fighting the final day of the war in 1975, who also woke up in 2021, he used to be Rayman's best friend. * Mark Ruffalo as Globox, a 28-year-old blue fat frog that is currently Rayman's best friend.